Detrás de la armadura
by Helena Havranek
Summary: Me pasa contigo que no sé lo que me pasa, sucede que tengo miedo. No quiero que veas que me muero por ti. No veas dentro de mí. Parvati/Hermione. Femslash.


¡Hola animalitos de la selección natural!

Pues FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN A TODOS :3. Espero su día sea superespapirifástico y así, mucha miel y bonitos momentos.

Hoy traje un pequeño "algo" con un par de chicas que nunca me imaginé juntas, pero, no sé, salió solito xD  
Así que eso, espero os guste.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Ojalá yo fuese JKR para que esto me perteneciera, pero no es así.

* * *

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín "¡Cupido está borracho!" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"_

* * *

**DETRÁS DE LA ARMADURA**

_**Está mal**_

_Claro que no, se está empezando a demostrar que es perfectamente normal_

_**¿Para quién? **_

_Para todo el mundo_

_**El mundo muggle**_

_Pero que cabezota eres, Hermione._

Era la discusión de todos los. Hermione iba a perder la cabeza de un momento a otro si la morena continuaba con el jueguito, aunque honestamente nunca se atrevería a pedirle que parara. Antes moriría en sus labios o peor, sería expulsada de Hogwarts por andarse besuqueando con una chica por todos los salones que encontraban vacíos.

_Expulsada de Hogwarts_, hay que ver cuánto estaba dispuesta a aguantar.

Y es que Parvati era jodidamente ardiente para provocarle mojar su ropa interior y descaradamente sexy, sobre todo cuando se encontraban en el gran comedor: Hermione se derretía como el chocolate en la lengua cada que la menor mordía su labio inferior provocativamente mientras lanzaba una mirada para nada infantil en dirección a la castaña, que solo duraba el segundo suficiente para que Hermione perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y estos fueran sustituidos por el deseo abrasador de ser ella la que mordiera esos labios.

Pronto encontraba satisfecha su necesidad. Tan pronto como pudiese zafarse de Harry y Ron con la excusa de siempre y la cual le daba la ventaja de que no tratasen de acompañarla: ir a la biblioteca.

Y no es que les mintiera, simplemente que no iba precisamente a repasar los temas. Sonaría engreído pero era lo suficientemente inteligente para memorizar un libro con solo leerlo una vez solo que había adoptado la costumbre de fingir que debía leer las cosas varias veces para que Harry, y sobre todo Ron, no se sintiesen mal o se enojaran. Hombres.

Esta vez únicamente hacía tiempo para evitar los cotilleos de los corredores después de la cena por miedo a que alguno se refiriera al crimen que estaba cometiendo. Dejaría pasar unos minutos antes de regresar los libros y dirigirse a su dormitorio rogando a toda costa no encontrar la llameante cabellera que la llevaba a la perdición.

En el fondo albergaba la esperanza de que al salir de la biblioteca encontraría una pelirroja recargada en la pared de enfrente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa pícara, unos ojos marrones que mientras la desnudaba prometían pasión y pecado.

Justo como lo que tenía enfrente

Ligeras vibraciones recorrían el punto que ella misma masajeaba algunas noches, mientras sus compañeras dormían, dándose un poco de placer. Era increíble que esa niña le provocara todo eso con solo mirarla, _Merlín, ¡que no aprenda a hacerlo con la varita!_

—Creí que no estabas ahí —le espetó dando una cabezada en dirección a la puerta por la que acababa de salir—. Te he esperado por más de 15 minutos. —la voz de Parvati estaba cargada de impaciencia y un toque de recelo, sus ojos fijos en la interpelada sin cambiar de posición.

Hermione se acercó con paso vacilante y se detuvo a poco más de un metro de la morena, decidiendo si ceder y pasar unas horas con ella o echarse a correr rumbo a su alcoba con la frustración entre las piernas. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de habérselo cuestionado durante un segundo si la respuesta era tan obvia desde el principio.

—Me gusta oler los libros —respondió encogiendo los hombros, como no dándole importancia a su retraso—, además de leerlos, claro. Me relaja —concluyó con una media sonrisa que trataba de reforzar la explicación.

Parvati se levantó de la pared y tomo por la muñeca a Hermione. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos para situarlas detrás de una armadura que las ocultara de los fisgones, apoyó a Hermione en la pared mientras se ponía frente a ella, muy cerca, con su pierna en medio de las de la mayor sintiendo el calor y la humedad que ahí residía, acercando sus labios a la oreja de la castaña.

—Quisiera ser libro para que me toques todo el día —Hermione se estremeció y Parvati quiso llevarlo más lejos, pues ella misma empezaba a notar la humedad en sus propias bragas. La castaña solo cerró los ojos—. Y que me abras cuando quieras, deslizando tus dedos dentro de mí. —Ninguna sabía de dónde venían las palabras–. Y me devores, me veas, me huelas. Y que nunca te canses de hacérmelo una y otra vez.

Las manos de Hermione se habían movido y ahora se enrollaban alrededor de la cintura de la morena, abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo como Parvati volvía a morder su labio.

Y entonces no pudo más

Le atacó la boca con furia, mordiendo suavemente mientras un rugido le salía de la garganta. Ella no era Hermione, solo era deseo sin control que hacía sido reprimido por casi 24 horas. Joder, un adolescente debe sacar su energía de alguna forma.

Abrió los ojos espantada al darse cuenta en dónde estaban, lo que estaban haciendo y que se suponía que no sucedería otra vez. Con los brazos alejó a su amiga y se repegó más a la pared como si quisiera fundirse con ella.

Parvati en cambio no podía estar más feliz, acababa de descubrir que Hermione era tan normal como debía serlo y respondía a los estímulos como cualquier ser humano, eso le ayudaba mucho pues convencer a Hermione de hacer lo que estaba a punto de pedirle no sería tan difícil.

Pero no dijo nada, tomó con fuerza a Hermione por la mano y echó a correr jalando tras de sí a una castaña que en ese momento bien podrían haberle dicho que había reprobado y no podría importarle menos. Estaba en su debate interno de cómo había permitido que sus instintos salvajes le hubiesen provocado semejante arranque. Hormonas sin duda, la adolescencia era horrible.

* * *

Así que eso, rebeldes sin causa.

Si les gustó, y también si no, se vale dejar un review (ya saben, los reviews son guays :3).

¡Hasta otra!

Helena ü


End file.
